


Heaven I need a hug

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nogitsune Trauma, Spoilers, Spooning, nuzzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on some recent spoilers<br/>Scott cares a little too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven I need a hug

Scott always cares more about his friends than about himself. He doesn’t mind, though : he loves showing his love that way.

It’s Melissa McCall’s way, henceforth it’s the best way.

And if there is one person that deserves to be cared for, right now, it’s Stiles.

Stiles who hasn’t slept in a week.

Stiles who has a Japanese supernatural, super-dangerous and super-crazy being taking control of his body.

Stiles who can’t look at Scott ever since he twisted a blade in his own body.

"Stiles," Scott says for one more time to the back of his friend who is sitting in a corner of the clinic’s room. "Stiles, look at me."

There is some movements, as if Stiles is hesitating, and then a sniffle that tugs at Scott’s heartstrings.

In a flash, he’s kneeling behind Stiles’ prone form, his hands on his best friend’s - his brother’s - shoulders.

”Stiles, we know that it wasn’t really you.”

"Murff."

Since he’s fluent in Stilinskese, Scott knows what he means. It’s “I’m so sorry”, “I feel like a piece of shit” and “I need you”, all rolled into one.

"Let’s go home," he whispers, squeezing Stiles’ shoulders.

——

Sleep-overs are a tradition for the two friends, but with Stiles’ behavior, Scott doesn’t know what to do.

"Come here," Scott says, sitting on his bed and patting the mattress. Stiles approaches the bed without looking at him, and when he does look up, there are tears in his eyes.

Scott knows that there is a possibility that it’s not actually Stiles looking at him, but he can’t walk away. Not when his best friend looks like he would rather throw himself off any building than stay here.

"Maybe we should tie me up," Stiles mutters, looking at the bedframe.

That, Scott can do. “No need, bro.”

——-

Turns out that Scott’s solution, is to pull Stiles into the tightest hug they have ever share in their 14 years of friendship.

Actually, it’s more of a spooning situation than a hugging situation, if Scott is being entirely honest.

They’re both lying on their sides, And Stiles is engulfed into Scott’s embrace. Scott has his nose buried in the little hair on the nape of Stiles’ neck, and his arms around Stiles’ chest.

Stiles didn’t seem very comfortable, at first, but when Scott tightened his hold on him when he made a move to get away, it seemed to lift all of his worries, and he’s quietly snoring, his fingers brushing Scott’s.

Scott doesn’t want to fall asleep : he has promised himself that he would watch over Stiles, and that implies staying awake.

But he doesn’t really mind.

His whole world is Stiles in this moment : Stiles’ smell is forming a bubble around him, and the solid weight of Stiles’ body is comforting against his own.

Stiles’ smell speaks of memories, of childhood, of trust and of love, and Scott feels a little bit drunk on it. He feels so good, right here, that just for a moment he lets go of Stiles, simply to adjust himself and nuzzle his neck a little bit more.

Stiles’ reaction is immediate, though : with a pained whine, he blindly reaches for Scott’s hand and grasps it with all his strength.

Scott instinctively closes his arm around Stiles, and he puts their clasped hands over Stiles’ heart.

He can feel it slowing down as Stiles settles down, and the feeling of Home is so strong that Scott doesn’t resist the urge; turning his head, his nose brushing Stiles’s soft hair, Scott presses a kiss on the skin.

Stiles wiggles closer, a happy sigh escaping him as his thumb brushes over Scott’s knuckles. Smiling against Stiles, Scott presses another kiss to the side of his neck.

"Sleep, Stiles," he whispers, "your bro is here."


End file.
